This disclosure relates to a high activity catalyst for use in electrochemical or other catalytic devices.
Electrochemical devices are commonly used for generating electric current. For example, an electrochemical device may include an anode catalyst, a cathode catalyst, and an electrolyte between the anode and cathode catalyst, for generating an electric current in a known electrochemical reaction between reactants. One issue encountered with electrochemical devices is the operational efficiency of the catalyst. For example, electrochemical activity at the cathode catalyst is one parameter that controls the efficiency. An indication of the electrochemical activity is the rate of electrochemical reduction of the reactant at the cathode catalyst. Platinum has been used for the catalyst. For example, platinum has been alloyed with other metals to produce ternary or quaternary alloys with enhanced catalytic activity and stability. Platinum has also been dispersed on core particles to form what is known as a core-shell catalyst.